Mothernator III
by Spidey2
Summary: is actually Mothernator II


Mothernator II: Rise of the Resistance

By

Stefen Gustav Hagglund

My name Erica Maureen Johnson, and this is the story of how the Johnson family has influenced the resistance. My cousin Jordan already gave you a bit of our family history, but not all of it, as I am the sole surviving member of my family, it falls to me to tell my side of the story.

I was born four years after mom and dad got married, on July 4th, 2012; a year after Judgement Day, the day Skynet launched it's attack on man, declaring war. When Judgement Day came, mom finally accepted what she was, and her destiny. As I grew up, she taught me how to fight, with both weapons, and hand to hand combat.

She and dad died, however, a week after I turned eightteen; as an terminator sent by Skynet, killed them. It took longer for it to kill mom, because of her unique parentage, being part terminator herself.

As she lay dying in my arms, as I had seen the terminator shoot her, she made me promise her that I would seek out my cousin; John Connor, as she and dad kept tabs on the family even though she disowned her parents; my grandparents.

Locating John was not easy, I had suffered many injuries along the way as I sought him out. When I left home, I had grabbed all of the family's history that they collected over the years, and stuffed it into my grandfather's (dad's dad, my Grandpa, Laurence "Larry" Johnson) old army duffle bag; along with the rest of my clothes I had taken with me.

While mom trained me how to fight physically, it was dad who taught me how to fight mentally, with technology; using the very things Skynet is made of, hardware and software.

He also taught me "Since you're going to be fighting a machine, you need to start thinking like one; since you're part machine yourself." "Rule number one of combat, to know yourself, is to know your enemy. Rule two is: To know your enemy, is to know his weaknesses, and rule three is: If and Whenever possible, never leave a comrade behind enemy lines."

Like Humans, Machines pass on their "dna" so to speak, making the next generation of machines stronger and more durable. This is why it seems so hard to defeat Skynet and it's forces, including it's allies like Asianet and Russianet.

Then there's Moore's Law, which really complicates things. Moore's Law states that for every two years that pass, computers and machines grow ever smarter and capable of doing things they hadn't been able to do before.

After meeting John, I had him give me all the current information he had on Skynet, and with that information; I began working on a virus that would be uplinked to Skynet via it's satellites, and disguised it as an terminator's operating system, so it would be easily accepted as an terminator uploading intel on the resistance.

After dealing that crippling blow to Skynet, John had me get to work on designing and programming our own version of an terminator's operating system, so it could then be downloaded into the chips we had taken out of fallen terminators and erased, before putting the chips into our own terminators; which we had built from pieces left behind from broken but salvageable terminator endoskeletons.

That was two years ago now, and I was there the whole time that John had Cameron and the resistance build my own great grandmother. I even had a had in her creation. Talk about an very perplexing situation to be in. Good thing I'm not a normal human being, otherwise time travel paradoxes would give me migraines.

Until he met me, John never knew he was part machine, he only figured that he was as smart as he was; because of how hard he had studied computers and learned how they work.

John also figured then that by the time he had been born, because so much human dna was passed down to him, he didn't have enough of the nanites left inside of him to give him the abilities that I had, but were re-incorporated into Jordan through her mother; Cameron, and through transfusions from me.

Those terminator endoskeletons that were not salvageable, were melted to slag before being reintegrated into new endoskeletons, which we are still building at the terminator factory we had captured earlier this year. These terminators are the "sisters" of Grandma Leeann, but without the bio-artificial organs and muscles.


End file.
